Stuck in Reverse
by NeonFire1423
Summary: Charlie is fed up with Bella's innapropriate behavior, so he sends her away to boarding school to finish her senior year of high school. While there, Bella meets the Cullens- A family who has similar problems to hers. Rated M Just to be safe- Canon,AH.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Author's Note: This FanFiction might be suckish, but, I'm giving it a try. (:

Let me know if you like it and please please please review? I want at least 3 reviews before I write my next Chapter. ***

Bella and Edward will most likely be slightly OOC, but, Hm, Enjoy, anyway, please. AH. [:

Proluge ;

I walked through the front door after a long day at the hell hole of school. Charlie sat, Drinking a beer in front of the Television. "Hey dad, I'm going out with some friends later" I called as I ran up the stairs, him not noticing that I had a guy with me. "No you aren't" He called back, eyes still glued on the game of baseball. I motioned for my friend to go upstairs. I walked back down. "Um, Yes I am. I'm eighteen, Remember?" I said, walking towards him. "You live in my house, you live by my rules." He said, turning the TV off and getting up from his old blue recliner. "Well then when do you want me to move out?" I said, putting one of my hands on my hip. "You can't move out. You don't have anywhere else to go." He said. I opened my mouth to say something, but he beat me to the punch. "And you definitley aren't going to move in with that guy you just brought in here" He called. "I didn't bring any guy in here-" Then he walked downstairs. "Where's your bathroom?'' Charlie grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out. "You are grounded, Bella. And I won't unground you until I see changes in your behavior" Charlie said. "I'm moving out" I said. "That's it. Dad, you can't keep treating me like a child. You can't just ground me. I have a car, I have a window-" "No you don't. Workmen came in here earlier today and sealed up your window" Charlie said. "Dad? What the hell? You can't keep me prisoner here forever like you did to mom" I saw the hurt in his eyes immediatley. "Dad, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that.." "I know Bella." He said, softening his voice. "Then why do you keep doing this to me? I'm not a child! I'm turning nineteen in four months, Dad. Once I'm twenty-one you have no control over me. You don't now!" "FINE.!" He yelled. I stepped back a little. "Bella." He said, speaking in a softer tone. "I will let you grow up, but I'm sending you somewhere to finish your senior year of high school, since it's only October" "I am not moving in with Mom. She'll just get drunk and start beating me again..." My voice trailed off. "I wouldn't send you back to Florida, Bella. I would only send you somewhere that's safe for you" He said. "Well." I said. "Then... Where are you sending me?" Charlie sighed and pulled something out of his back pocket. "Boarding School"

SO? What didjuu thinke? Was the argument long enough? Did Bella calm down too quickly? All comments please. x)

xoxo~ Neon Fire1423!~ 


	2. Chapter 2 New Beginnings and

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

No Author's note this time. xx Except for sorry. I made this on notepad bcuz Word wasn't working. :C So the dialogue got all messed up. ): I tried to fix some of it but I don't have enough time for that. Some at the end is right. xx [=

Enjoy. (:

POLL: What should Bella wear on the first day of school? I want you to send me a URL link or just describe it. One of my favorite parts is dressing Alice & Bella.

Chapter One.

I sat in my dad's police cruiser as he drove me down to California.

"Dad, You don't have to do this" I said, staring out the window. "I'll just go live with mom"

"Bells, I truly think this is what's best for you right now. You need to get away from here... Away from your mother... I think this is the best choice for you" Charlie said to me. He was probably right. If I went to my mom, she'd just start beating me again, which I can't let happen. I would finish my senior year all black and blue. And if I stayed with Charlie, he would keep treating me like a child.. which I didn't want to happen. Going to WCBSA (Western Coast Boarding School Association) Was probably the smartest thing Charlie's ever made me do. And Charlie doesn't know me well enough to make decisions for me... But this time, I think he was right.

"How long have you been planning on doing this?" I asked him. He sighed.

"Since you turned eighteen" He said. "I was waiting for the right time to send you away. I knew you'd want to finish your Junior year. So I let you. And Renee recently called... She was pleading to get you back. She said she was going to come take you... I think she is still going to try... But I'll know you'll be safe here." He told me.

"Wait- Mom was planning on... Kidnapping me?" I studdered. Charlie looked down at the dashboard.

"Yes"

"How long have you known?" I asked him. "A couple weeks." He admitted. "I just want you to be safe, Bella" He said. That was the first time he called me Bella in weeks. We were approximently ten minutes away from the school now. "You have everything right?" "no, just my entire room." I joked. "Um, Clothes, Shoes, Under Garments, Phone and Phone Charger, Laptop and Laptop Charger, My wallet, Stationary, Umm.." "Bathing suit, nice dress, hair stuff.." Charlie added. "Yeah, got that all." "And did you get pillows, blankets, posters and everything you need for your dorm room?" He asked. "Yes, plus the money you gave me to buy more at the student store." "What about book money and all your supplies?" "Got it" "You sure you have absolutely everything?" "If not I can just buy more. I have almost three-thousand dollars now, remember?" I reminded him. He shrugged. We pulled into a parking lot where there were rows of identical cars, each having a student's name on the license plate. There was one building that looked like it had two or three floors where there was an american flag and a couple of benches. Then, behind that were 10 buildings that seemed about ten stories high each. And there were about ten rooms on each floor. Next to that was a gym and a cafeteria, and on the other side was a small three story school. It was surrounded by trees. As we pulled into the driveway, I saw another building that was about the size of a gas station. 'Student Store' was written on the awning. "Wow, this place looks even nicer in person" Charlie smiled. We got out of the car and walked into the main building. There was a secretary sitting at a desk talking into a hedset and typing away on a computer. There were people running up and down stairs in the corner. It looked more like an office building than a main school building to me... The secretary hung up and we walked over to the desk. "How may I help you, sir?" She asked Charlie. "I'm checking in a new student" "Name please" "Isabella Swan?" Charlie said. He put his arm around me. "Here's your information packet. Your schedule will be in the front and all the other info you'll need to go here is in the folder in the back. Your dorm room number and phone number for that room is on the front, written right here. If you have any questions, just call Student Service." She handed me a manilla binder. I tucked it under my arm. Dorm number 114. We walked away from the desk. "Go ahead and head on up, Bells. I'll bring your bags in a minute." I found my dorm in building B, on the 9th floor. I took the elevator and unlocked the dorm with a pass card the secretary had given me. I opened the door and walked inside. There was a kitchen, a small living room and two bedrooms, and a bathroom. There was furniture decorating the dorm perfectly. I walked past the large TV and into one of the bedrooms. The walls were painted pink and there was red, white and pink furniture stretegically placed in places around the room. That must be my room mate's. The bathroom was yellow and black themed. I walked into the next bedroom. The walls were white and there was a white sleigh bed in one corner, a couple dressers and a desk. The blinds were dirty and broken. I flicked on the light switch to the crappy light fixture on my dusty ceiling. I set my one bag I had down on the bed and sat down next to it. I sighed. I would have to get used to this place.. Missing Charlie and Jacob mainly. Jacob was my best friend.. Who I had no time to think about until now. I heard the front door open and I walked out to it. Charlie stumbled in carrying four heavy bags. "Where do you want these?" He asked. "Oh, Right back here" I led him to my room. He set the bags on my bed and stretched out his back. "Hm. Nice place, Bells" He smiled. I showed him around, looking at everything myself. It was a cute apartment. I liked how every room had a different theme. Roommates room was pink red and white, bathroom was yellow, black and white, Living room was blue and green, kitchen was 50's Diner. Whoever moved here before me surely had mad skills at decorating. "Thanks. I like it too" I said. "Do you need any help with anything?" Charlie asked. I didn't want him to leave.

"Sadly, I don't think so." "Sadly?" "I don't want you to leave, Dad." I said, tears in my eyes. He pulled me in for a hug. "I'm sorry, Bells." "No, It's okay. You should go." "Okay. I love you" He pulled away from the hug. He walked to the doorway and stood there for a second. Then he closed it. I sat on the living room sofa and cried for a little while. I curled up in a ball and rocked back and forth. Just then, a small girl with short black hair walked in. She wore a yellow tank top and white booty shorts with matching yellow and white knee length socks and white converse. She was talking on her iPhone. Her hair was back in a short ponytail and her bangs were back with a thick yellow headband. "Jasper, the new semester is starting soon. I'm not going to be able to come up there till winter break-" She stopped when she saw me sitting there. She hung up and rushed over to me and hopped onto the couch next to me. "What's wrong?" She said, rubbing my back. "Nothing" I sniffled. "Hun, then why are you crying?" She said, pure concern in her pretty green eyes. "Nothing really is wrong... It's just emotional.. Because my dad left." I explained. "Oh. That happened to me on my first day here. It's alright. Does your dad have a webcam?" "Yeah he does. But I don't" "Hun, You can borrow mine. It's okay." She said. She stayed there rubbing my back until I had finally stopped crying. "I'm Alice" She said. "Bella." I smiled. "Thank you" "Did you find your room okay?" "Yeah, it's the empty one right?" "Yeah. It's a little crappy right now because the person just moved out... And I got to pick a new room mate." "And you picked me?" "Yeah." "Thanks. Oh- We can fix up that room, right?"  
"Of course. What's your favorite three colors?" "I don't know. Green.. Brown.. And cream I guess." "That's great. We can do an earthy theme! I can get bamboo curtains and paint the walls green and brown- and then stencil white trees on the walls! And put some plant-" "This sounds great. But can we really afford it all?" "I'm rich" She told me plainly.  
"Oh. And you're willing to pay for my new room..?" "Of course." She smiled, hugging me. "So are you hungry?" "Not really" "Thirsty?" "Nope" "Alright. Then let's go shopping!" "Really? Um.." Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me to my room. "Only five suit cases?" "What? That's a lot!" "Not really. I had a van full of them." "Oh, I see. But why are we in here..?" "To change your clothes."  
"Okay" She sifted through the first suitcase. Nothing. Then the second, nothing again. "Do you have any cute clothes?" "I.. guess.. not" "Do you want to borrow something of mine?" "Sure." We walked across the hall to her room. Her closet had red curtains over it. She pulled back the curtain. "We need to coordinate. Oh! You need to wear the green version of my outfit!" She put me in an identical outfit, except lime green. I was so glad we were the same size. Then she put me in a pair of green converse. "You look adorable!" Then she put a white hoodie over my shoulders and a yellow over hers. "Get your wallet" She smiled. I went into my room and grabbed my wallet and headed out the door. "Are we allowed to leave the campus?" "What? Of course" "But I thought they didn't let us have our cars here." "Relax. They give us all cars." She walked behind our building to a cute yellow sports car. She unlocked it and hopped in the driver's seat. I got in the passenger. "Nice car..." "You get one, too" "Yay!" I cheered. I was starting to feel peppy and happy like she was. We pulled up to a furniture store. "Hey Armondo" She called to someone at the front desk. "I'm shopping for a room." "Alright! And since you get a huge discount.. Just use this scanner for everything you want and we'll ring it up for you and charge it to your dad's card." The man at the front desk named Armondo said. Alice took the scanner and walked off, me following. She began scanning a bunch of stuff. Chairs, tables, blankets, rugs, lamps ect. "Wow, does your dad mind.?" "Goodness no" "Well.. Okay" She scanned cans of paint and more. I was amazed. She worked silently as I followed her. I didn't want to bother her, so I quietly watched her. She did it all in a blur... I didn't quite catch everything that she scanned. "All done" She turned to me.

We were out of the score soon after she was finished. "Everything will be in your room by the time we're home" "Seriously?" "Yeah. I told them what to paint and everything... You'll just need to move the furniture to where you want it" "That's incredible" I smiled. "I know a guy" She smiled. By the time we were finally home it was eleven o' clock. I fell down on the couch, exhausted. Alice disappeared into her room and I rolled over to look at the ceiling. I stared at it for a while until Alice came out of her room wearing a tiny pink cocktail dress with sparkles all over it. Her hair was down with a pink clip in it. She was putting pink pumps on her manicured pink toenails. "Ready to go get cocktails with my brother and his best friend?" "Oh my goodness. I didn't pack any cocktail dresses or anything..." "I have one you can borrow, of course." I followed her to her closet. She looked through the rack of brightly colored clothes. She pulled out a turquoize dress that was strapless and a tutu bottom, with a thin silver belt on the waist. I slipped it on with silver pumps and my hair was curled. She put bright eye makeup on my eyes and pulled me out the door. We arrived at a club called "Max". The line stretched around the block. Alice walked up to the doorman. "Alice!" He called, snatching a hug. He un clipped the velvet rope and let Alice and I inside. Lights were blinking, neon glowsticks luminated around the bar. There was a door that had "Dance Room" written on the door in Neon. People chatted in the lobby. "Alice, I'm only 18." "Um, so? You can drink here. It's not illegal. Everything's virgin" "What? Really?" "Sure" Alice said. "Alright." We walked to the bar and sat down. "Alice! Hey!" A pale man with sparkling green eyes called, giving her a tight hug. "Hey sis, how are you?" "I'm great, Edward! I'd like you to meet Bella" She turned to me. Edward shook my hand. "Apple Martini?" He asked me. "Sure" He handed Alice and I glowing green Martinis. Litterally glowing. There were small glowsticks inside. Then he gave us a handful of glowsticks each. "Thank you" I said. Alice took a sip. "Drink, Bella. There's nothing wrong with it" I took a sip. She was right. No alcohol.

"This is good" I smiled. Edward leaned against the bar.

"So, Sis. Is this your roommate?" He said.

"Stop being such a flirt, Edward. She's eighteen"

"How am I being a flirt?" He smiled. Alice hit him.

"Shush Edward" She smiled.

Edward's Point of View:

I served a beer to a fat pig at the bar. Gross. Then a glass of wine. Nobody sexy, hot, pretty-Nobody even cute yet. Then I saw Alice walk in. No, I don't think Alice is any of the above. She's my little sister. But the girl next to her... She had long, curly, brown hair trailing perfectly below her breast. She had sparkling brown eyes and rosy pink cheeks. Her skin was radiantly peach. She was beautiful- Completely beautiful. Then she walked over to the bar. I completely froze up- How can I be smooth and charming around a girl that is this.. Amazing?

"Alice! Hey!" I called, once Alice was at the bar.

"I'm great, Edward! I'd like you to meet Bella" Bella. That's her name. I gave them both a martini and leaned up against the bar to get some information.

Alice's POV:

Edward looked at Bella with so much love in his eyes... I had never seen him look at a girl like that. I knew that he had a 'love at first sight' moment. She didn't seem uncomfortable around him like she did with everyone else we had seen that day. Something was between them.. I just needed to know how strong it was.

Back to Bella, (:

We sat there chatting with Edward until the sun started to come up. Max closed, so Edward carried me out to Alice's car. I was partially awake during this. He set me in the passenger, buckled me up and kissed my forehead, but not before slipping a piece of paper into my hand. His number, I was assuming. I woke up in a warm bed. Green bedspread, stuffed with feathers and brown pillows. The sheets were warm. The floors were brown.. there were green rugs on the ground... A place I didn't recognize. Oh. Crap. Did I get wasted...? I heard someone walking toward my door. Panic shook me. But I was so relieved when Alice walked in.

"Bella, how do you like your room?" She put a cup of coffee in my hands. I stood up and looked around... Plants... Bamboo, sheer curtains hanging on the wall and a closet full of clothes.

"Where did those clothes come from.?"

"Oh. Those are from one of my other closets at home"

"Really? You're giving me clothes?"

"You are my new best friend. Of course." She smiled. I got out of the fluffy bed and pulled back the curtains. There was an entire rack of new clothes- lots of different colors and some still had the price tags on them. Some of my clothes were still in there, but most were new.

"This is great, Alice. Thank you so much." I gave her a hug.

"You start school tomorrow. Do you have all of your supplies?"

"I think so." I looked around for my suit case.

"The supplies are in that drawer" She pointed to a dark wicker organizer. I opened the top green drawer. My supplies were organized perfectly.

"Wow. Thanks, Alice." I smiled. "Umm.. Where did you put my laptop?"

"It's on your desk." She pointed to the desk. Oak, lots of fashionable organizers stuffed with supplies. My laptop was on the center of the desk on a cooling pad.

"Thank you" I smiled. Alice stood up from the chair she sat in.

"I need to go. I'm meeting Jasper for lunch" She smiled. "He's my boyfriend."

"See you soon." I smiled. "I think I'm going to call Edward. He gave me his phone number last night.. Maybe we can meet up for lunch too. What kind of food does he like? And what is his favorite color?"

"He loves pizza and he loves blue"

"Thank you" I smiled. "Maybe I'll order pizza and we can snuggle on the couch" I joked.

"And Edward is crazy for brunettes"

"That's good" I giggled. Alice kissed me on the forehead and left. I brushed my hair out and put on black skinny jeans and a flowing orange top. I put my orange pumps and grabbed my iPhone. I typed Edward's phone number in. I almost pressed the green call button. But something changed my mind. I went and made my bed, and sat down at the desk. The number was still there... Not even thinking, I pushed the green button and put the phone up to my ear. It rang a few times, and then a velvet voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Edward, it's umm.. It's Edward" She said. "Oh. I mean it's Bella. Not that I'm Edward. I'm not nervous or anything.. But, um.. Hi?"

"Hi Bella" Edward chuckled. "Do you want to come over later?"

"Absolutely. But actually- would you like to come over here? I can order pizza." I smiled to myself.

"That sounds.. Great" Edward said. "See you at seven"

"Bye" He hung up. I hung up the phone and set it on the desk. The time read one thirty three. I went to my closet and pulled out a turquoize top with ruffles down the center, no sleeves. I put that on my bed and my navy blue capris. My date outfit. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a root beer from the fridge. This dorm was amazing.. I loved what Alice did.

Seven came around so fast. I was rushing around, lighting candles, setting up the pizza and brushing my hair. I had a movie turned on just before the doorbell rang.

Showtime.

SO..? What didja think? hehe. and i'd like to ask you all to read 'Dear Alice'. It's all the emails Bella sends Alice that she 'doesn't' get. And emails that Edward sends to the other Cullens. I'd appreciate if you reviewed it, as well. (:

XOXO~ NeonFire1423*~


End file.
